


Thranduil Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Lord of the Rings, Love, Romance, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thranduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elesar is the daughter of a merchant, but her entire life changes when her caravan is attacked by orcs.<br/>Elesar wakes up the next morning on soft silky sheets. And beside her, leaning over the bed, is Thranduil, king of the Woodland Realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil Love Story

Elesar awoke.

She groaned. Her head was throbbing, her vision was slurred, her arms and legs felt like dead logs. She opened her dark emerald eyes and blinked, gazing around. She was lying on a silver bed, with white silken sheets draped over her like a cool summer breeze. Ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder and legs, she sat up and shifted herself so that her feet were touching the floor.

A maid came in and set down a silver tray full of salads, berries and a glass cup with cool, dark, liquid that was unmistakably wine.  


End file.
